La propuesta
by Brandy moon
Summary: Porque ahora era su turno de joderla y eso lo supo cuando la tuvo ahí, de rodillas y pidiéndole matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son exclusivamente propiedad del grandiosisimo señor Kishimoto yo aquí lo único que busco al tomar prestados sus personajes es matar el tiempo y entretenerlos en sus ratos de ocio.

…

Bueno he aquí mi primer fic de este fantástico anime y pareja Sasusaku, he de aclarar que este fic está basado en la genial película **"La propuesta"** que esta abiertamente recomendada si no la han visto. No sean malitos con migo es la primera vez que escribiré de esta pareja e intentaré no salirme lo mas que pueda de las personalidades de los personajes, por eso si ven la película se darán cuenta que hay cambios en sus personalidades. Bueno sin más les dejo el trabajo que he hecho con sangre sudor y lagrimas

Disfruten!

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

**La propuesta**

By Brandy moon

Prologo

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Soy una mujer fuerte de eso estoy segura. A pesar de estar sola por completo en este mundo corrupto y podrido gobernado por la ambición y la avaricia me tengo que ir abriendo paso entre toda esa porquería.

Si eso es lo que eh hecho y no podría estar más orgullosa con mis resultados.

Soy Sakura Haruno, una hermosa chica que pelea por lo que quiere hasta conseguirlo. Ante la sociedad aunque no sé si me puedo considerar sociable soy una mujer fuerte, inquebrantable, inteligente, con carácter fuerte, decidida, soy una líder ante todo. En casa resguardada entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación es otra historia. Soy débil lo admito; la verdad soy algo sensible y por lo tanto puedo llorar con facilidad sobre todo en esos días que a todos nos vienen en los cuales pensamos en nuestra existencia y estupideces de esas.

Como se habrán dado cuanta mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, he pasado por tantas cosas desde muy pequeña, como la perdida de mis padres por ejemplo. No tengo familia. Todos me han abandonado desde muy pequeña por diversas circunstancias así que como dije anteriormente estoy sola ¿se preguntaran si tengo amigos al menos? Pues no, no tengo tiempo para amigos, citas o cualquier cosa que no sea mi trabajo. Si lo sé no tengo vida social pero ¿saben qué? no me hace falta, en el transcurso de mi vida me he dado cuenta de ello, no necesito a nadie para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa actividad o lo que sea. Si he vivido sola por tanto tiempo puedo hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

¿Hombres?

Bahhh! Quien los necesita. Yo no por supuesto. A ver díganme ¿de que sirven tales especímenes aparte de ayudar en la procreación de un nuevo ser?... Para nada. Y pregúntenme si quiero tener uno. No gracias estoy bien, y si en dado caso que quiera tener un hijo es tan fácil como ir a un buen hospital especializado por la mañana y llegar en la tarde a mi apartamento embarazada.

¡Viva la tecnología!

¿Ven que no son necesarios? Para ello no necesito la ayuda del hombre en sí, solo lo que este produce y dado que lo puedo conseguir fácilmente no es necesario.

Bien, fuera de eso y más importante trabajo para una de las editoriales más grandes de New York "Eraser" así es, soy una poderosa editora que trabaja día a día sin descanso para realizar aquello que tanto ama.

¿Qué si soy feliz?

Por supuesto, aunque no lo crean estoy bastante feliz a pesar de todo por lo que eh pasado y, como no estarlo si lo tengo todo o al menos eso creía hasta ahora.

Cansada apague mi pantalla plana donde desde hace bastantes minutos se dejaba ver un camino de tierra roja rodeado de un tranquilizante y hermoso paisaje verde. Cerré el manuscrito que había estado leyendo mientras me ejercitaba en mi bicicleta fija; era bueno lo admitía pero no me convencía del todo. Mire la hora y me sequé el sudor con mi toalla, era hora de un refrescante baño.

Después de tomarme un bien y merecido baño de cuarentaicinco minutos salí de mi pulcra bañera. Me enrolle una suave toalla en mi cuerpo y salí del baño, fue inevitable antes no mirarme al espejo. Una chica menuda, frágil de cuerpo y blanca piel me devolvió el reflejo. Bien, se que no era tan hermosa como quisiera pero mi cabello rosa largo hasta mediación de espalda y mis bonitos he de reconocer ojos color jade me ayudaban bastante a suplementar la falta de curvas en mi cuerpo.

Llegue a mi habitación y después de enfundarme en un lindo traje negro de dos piezas; falda tubo justo debajo de mis rodillas y un chaleco que me hacia resaltar mas la poca cintura que tenia. Si, ese tipo de trajes me venían bastante bien con mi tipo de cuerpo vaya que los consejos de los estilistas ayudaban bastante, le dedique especial tiempo a mi cabello y por ultimo un delicado maquillaje para resaltar mis rasgos. Luego de desayunar con calma un rico desayuno salí de mi apartamento para adentrarme en las infestadas calles de New York. Recuerda en este lugar un anciano tiene más posibilidad de llegar a su destino a pie que en un taxi.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

En otro apartamento con estándares muy diferentes al anterior pero no por eso descuidado, al contrario todo parecía en orden y en su lugar, excepto ese día claro. Alrededor de la cama ropa se esparcía por el piso, no piensen mal es solo que al parecer no había tenido el tiempo o las fuerzas la noche anterior para dejar todo en su lugar. Y entre aquellas sabanas pesadas una figura se removía inquieta por los rayos solares que le daban en la cara mientras el trataba de esquivarlos a toda costa.

¿Rayos solares?

─ ¡demonios!

¡¿Ya era de día?! No podía ser. Intenté alzar mi mano para coger el reloj que estaba a solo unos centímetros sobre mi mesa de noche y ¡sorpresa! Sentía como pesaba una tonelada, con un poco de esfuerzo lo cogí pestañando aun dormido para apreciar la hora ya que si estaba en lo correcto pasarían de las seis.

El sueño abandonó mi cuerpo por completo al ver las siete ¡las siete de la mañana! Maldición ¡entraba a trabajar a las siete y media! Nunca, nunca vuelvas a irte de fiesta con el dobe de Naruto y menos si al siguiente día tienes que trabajar. Olvidándome de todo y casi cayéndome de la cama me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, me vestí con avidez; un traje negro acompañado de una camisa blanca mal puesta ya que la dictadora de mi jefa, si escucharon bien Sasuke Uchiha trabaja para una mujer que prácticamente me esclaviza y me despediría seguro si llegaba tarde.

Y recuérdenme ¿porque se me hizo tarde? Por el usuratonkachi de mi mejor amigo ─que muy pronto dejara de serlo─ que me arrastró la noche anterior a una fiesta alocada que lo único que conseguirá es que me despidan.

Tomando my portafolio con una mano y con otra una tostada de mi desayuno anterior salí de mi apartamento para dirigirme a mi esclavizante y agotador trabajo.

Bien creo que hasta ahora me dado a entender que no precisamente amo mi trabajo es solo un escalón mas que tengo que subir para tener lo que realmente quiero.

Ser editor y poder publicar el libro en el que eh trabajado tanto es mi meta. Hasta ahora he logrado trabajar en "Eraser" una importante editorial en New York en la cual empecé desde cero llegándome a convertir en el asistente personal de la que por dos largos años ha sido mi jefa. Sé que estoy cerca de cumplir mi sueño y eso es lo que me ha hecho aguantar tanto.

Desde que me independice ha sido difícil lo admito, claro esto no tienen porque saberlo mis padres y hermano.

Sí, tengo una familia compuesta por cinco irritantes personas. Mi padre Fugaku Uchiha un amargado, frio y arrogante hombre que lo único que le importa es su trabajo y al cual no le puedes sacar fácilmente una conversación ─aunque no puedo alegar mucho al respecto ya comprendo que a veces el desgastar mi voz con idiotas es algo estúpido lo comprendo─ mi madre; Mikoto, es lo contrario a mi padre una mujer bastante sencilla y amorosa que a veces puede excederse al momento de dar tal sentimiento y que según la situación puede ser tan infantil y recelosa como fría y despiadada. Es muy responsable y centrada la única mujer seguro que pudo aguantar a mi padre tanto hasta el grado de querer casarse con él. La abuela Midori; esa ancianita seguro tuvo problemas de niña. Viene por parte de mi padre por eso creo lo anterior. Suele ser bastante rara a veces y tiene un sentido del humor pésimo para mí y algo oscuro a veces. Acompañada de mamá dan la suficiente luminosidad a la casa para que los demás no piensen que está abandonada.

Y por ultimo mi hermano Itachi "Sr perfecto" el querido por todos, el orgullo de la familia que ahora se encuentra en Francia terminando sus estudios Universitarios. Para mí no es más que un ególatra arrogante con actitud de adolecente que me molesta cada vez que nos encontramos mientras repite a todo mundo cuanto me ama y lo orgulloso que esta de su hermano menor. Hipócrita, no sé cuánto de verdad tenga lo que dice pero yo siempre lo siento como un insulto, tal vez sean celos no lo sé, desde niño siempre me vi opacado por el convirtiéndose de hermano amoroso a un eterno rival ante mis ojos. Tal vez y yo sea el problema como el dobe de Naruto dice. "Itachi es un gran tipo ya deja las rivalidades con él y acepta que lo amas Dattebayo" pero como eso significaría un golpe directo a mi orgullo pueden apostar a que nunca diré tal cosa por muy cierto que sea. Por su seguridad todo esto que acabo de decir quedará entre nosotros.

Yo también deje la casa como Itachi solo que yo busco algo muy diferente a lo que al menos Fugaku Uchiha consideraría útil y productivo para su emporio. Como ya lo dije quiero ser editor y no un amargado empresario que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para la familia, no gracias no es mi ideal de vida ser un segundo Fugaku Uchiha.

No puedo criticarlo mucho ya que siempre me dicen que me parezco demasiado a él, sobre todo teniendo al dobe como mejor amigo el cual no se cansa de decir que soy un amargado antisocial, egoísta, arrogante y que tengo un orgullo tan grande que teme me aplaste. La verdad no puedo negarlo así soy yo qué culpa tengo de ser un hombre apuesto y de familia renombrada que desde la niñez a tenido todo cuanto quiera. Así que no tienen por qué culparme de no ser diferente y es tarde e imposible para mi comportarme de otra manera aunque muy en el fondo se que mamá me ha heredado cosas buenas como la honestidad y la nobleza de la que tiene de sobra.

Pero todo lo anterior o la mayoría se van a la mierda cuando tengo a mi jefa en frente. La única mujer a la que hasta ahora aparte de mi madre he mostrado respeto y le he dedicado casi la mayor parte de mi tiempo. A la única que le dirijo la palabra sin rechistar y a la cual le he aguantado cada indiferencia, reclamo, falta de respeto y agresión psicológica que se la ha ocurrido para mi persona, sin contar su chillona voz que tengo que escuchar cada día ordenándome cuanta cosa necesite mientras ella disfruta de un asqueroso café más dulce que el libro lleno de romance que ha estado leyendo en el trabajo. Si fuese cualquier otra mujer simplemente no la hubiera dejado viva.

Esa es mi vida la cual espero pronto cambiara. Nunca me imaginaria que me vería envuelto en una enorme mentira que disfrutaría tanto y que estaría relacionada directamente con mi jefa.

Sakura Haruno…

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

***************************************REVIEWS**************************************

BUENO Y QUE LES HA PARECIDO?

A mí en especial me ha gustado como ha quedado pero bueno como mi opinión no es más importante que la suya espero me digan que les ha parecido, si tiene futuro o no es decisión suya :D

La verdad no soy fanática de Sasuke de hecho tengo cierto resentimiento por el, al contrario de su hermano Itachi-sexy-lindo-kun. Ahhhhhh por el sí moriría gustosa. Pero en fin todo mi odio y resentimiento por Sasuke desaparece mágicamente al verlo con Sakura, a veces y lo recalco a veces me parece lindo y tierno pero en fin creo que se comprende después de todo el encanto Uchiha viene en los genes :D

Bueno sin más me despido, ah y si la cosa sale bien prometo traer el sig capi el próximo viernes!

CHAU CAHU

NOZ VEMOZ YA SABEN SI QUIEREN CONTI DEJENMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW Y SI NO TAMBIEN TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO


	2. Esto es una locura

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son exclusivamente propiedad del grandiosisimo señor Kishimoto yo aquí lo único que busco al tomar prestados sus personajes es matar el tiempo y entretenerlos en sus ratos de ocio.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

**La propuesta**

_By Brandy moon_

**Capitulo 1:**

"Esto es una locura"

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Sasuke corría por la acera como si fuese el protagonista de una de esas películas de terror baratas mientras esquivaba con algo de dificultad a quien se encontrara a su paso tratando de no botarlos hacia la infestada avenida, no porque fuera preocupante o se preocupara por la seguridad de los peatones si no porque no tenía el tiempo para desperdiciarlo con un pobre desgraciado que tal vez terminaría hecho trisas al ser atropellado por todos esos carros con conductores desesperados al igual que el por llegar a su trabajo presionando sus bocina sin cesar.

Genial los comprendía enserio ¿pero tenían que hacer tanto escándalo? A penas se iniciaba el día y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Igualmente apurado entró a la cafetería que estaba cerca del edificio al que se dirigía y entro. Una larga fila de personas esperando le tapó el paso. Una mujer joven de risos largos y rubios le sonreía mostrándole los dos cafés que sostenía en ambas manos mientras pestañaba insinuante enmarcando sus pizpiretos ojos color marrón

─ Buenos días Sasuke-kun tu pedido esperaba ─ella siguió sonriendo removiéndose al verlo acercarse usando una voz seductora mientras las demás personas veían con fastidio como la rubia se le insinuaba y le daba preferencia al pelinegro que acababa de llegar ¡Por dios ellos llevaban alrededor de media hora esperando!

─ Hmnp ─el pelinegro pasó de ella, tomó los cafés y salió tan rápido como entro dejando a la rubia decepcionada por no conseguir algo más que ese frio monosílabo.

Muy cerca de ahí Sakura se movía entre las personas con facilidad sosteniendo con una mano su bolso y con la otra su celular.

─ ¡Hola Shikamaru mi escritor favorito! ─al otro lado de la línea se encontraba el escritor que le devolvió el saludo menos efusivo─ Pero claro que lo has pensado bien porque es la verdad ─aseguró la peli rosa torciendo la boca unos instantes─ Shika, la gente está ocupada, quebrada y odia leer, necesita a alguien en quien confía y le diga ¡oye no veas las telenovelas, lee un libro! "la obscuridad en la luz" y ese Shika es Opra ─terminó ella satisfecha al ver que ya no le contestaba más de un –será problemático- Cruzó la calle con rapidez y se adentró al edificio de la editorial.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

El ascensor campaneo y sus puertas se abrieron dando paso al pelinegro de ojos rasgados que no perdió tiempo y se encaminó al pasillo de enfrente donde una secretaria le sonreía amistosa parecía no pasar de los cuarenta y estaba debidamente arreglada

─ Justo a tiempo Sasuke-kun. Por poco y no llegas ─le sonrió con simpatía la mujer.

─ Buenos días. Fue una mala noche ─resumió el mirándola sin detenerse. Era una de las personas que entraban en su selecto grupo al cual le mostraba su respeto.

No avanzó más de tres pasos y al darse la vuelta uno de los empleados se le atravesó.

─ ¡Que hiciste! —gruñó encolerizado al ver y sentir el café derramado en su pechó dejando ahora su camisa en color beige, quiso gritarle un montón de improperios mas pero por obvias razones no lo aria solo apretó su mandíbula rechinando los dientes e ignoró al pobre hombre que se había quedado paralizado antes de reaccionar y huir antes de que ese chico lo asesinara.

Mas irritado de lo que ya estaba se adentro a un cuarto grande y todo en un pulcro banco lleno de pequeños cubículos. Un vistazo general lo hizo darse cuenta de que como todos los días ese montón de empleados hacían todo menos trabajar. Volvió a gruñir exasperado ya le comenzaba a arder el pecho. Una melena blanca y corta a eso de los hombros se distinguió entre todas y sin quitar de la vista a su objetivo se dirigió hasta el.

─ Quítate la camisa —ordenó Uchiha sin paciencia.

Suigetsu quitó la vista del monitor para dirigirla a aquel que se atrevía a hablarle de tal manera. Pero cuando logro ver de quien se trataba sus labios temblaron intentando reprimir una carcajada.

─ Lo siento amigo yo no tiro para ese lado ─dijo burlón mostrando su original dentadura e interponiendo su manos de forma graciosa como tratando defenderse de una presunta violación.

Sasuke cargó su fría mirada en su rostro haciendo a Suigetsu tragar grueso pero bueno la adrenalina siempre le había gustado. Y esas fulminadas que el Uchiha le aventaba tal vez eran aun más intimidantes que aventarse desde un avión sin paracaídas.

─ te prestaré mi auto esta noche ─bien ahora su tono de voz bajo cero, la segunda etapa. Suigetsu sonrió de lado y se tocó la barbilla pensativo haciéndolo rabiar más. ¡Como le encantaba hacerlo enojar! Decían que si llegabas a estar en la quinta etapa o terminabas muerto o por mínimo en el hospital o eso le había contado Naruto que hasta ahora era el que había llegado más lejos y no había sido nada bonito. Era como un héroe ante sus amigos y el mismo ya que pocos habian echo que Sasuke perdiera la compostura a tal nivel como para agarrarlos a golpes frente a todos en un lugar público dispuesto a cometer asesinato─ cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

─ ¡bien bien acepto! ─se apresuró a contestar quitándosela camisa ahí mismo para luego chillar emocionado, muy pocas veces por no decir nunca tendría esa oportunidad; Sasuke casi no sacaba esa hermosura de casa y mucho menos la prestaba por ser un regalo de su madre ya que esta se preocupaba en exceso por su querido hijo vagando en las peligrosas calles en la noche y por ello el azabache fue imposible negarlo─ lo llenaré de hermosas nenas ─volvió a chillar. Una cara de perversión se instaló en su rostro al imaginarse el dentro de uno de esos lujosos autos con un montón de chicas sexys a su alrededor cumpliéndole todas sus fantasías.

─ Si le haces un rasguño o lo ensucias morirás mañana a eso de las ocho ─el oji violeta salió de su mundo de fantasía limpiándose la baba que se le había salido y asintió solemne ante su advertencia, era muy joven y hermoso para morir mañana además que no cumpliría su hermoso sueño de tirarse a todas las mujeres hermosas de ese mundo.

El de ojos ónix le aventó con fuerza la camisa manchada a la cara, esa mirada de idiota no podía soportarla más que unos cortos minutos. Y ante las miradas chismosas y babosas de los demás cubículos se adentró a la oficina de su jefa.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Sakura se adentró en el elevador con una sonrisa rayando en la arrogancia por su reciente éxito en la conversación que había sostenido con aquel escritor, marco el sexto piso y las puertas se cerraron. Segundos después se volvieron a abrir dejándola en su piso, caminó por el pasillo desbordando esa autoridad frente a los empleados que no podían ni verla a sus hermosos jades por miedo a ser despedidos, incluso unos le cedían el paso y hasta se pegaban a la pared para no intervenir con su pasarela por el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

El cubículo de Suigetsu se encontraba en perfecta posición para verla entrar o salir de su oficina y al oír sus tacones resonar contra el piso no dudó en alzar la vista. La hermosa peli rosa que estaba dentro de su lista "tirármela antes de que se acabe el mundo" se dejó ver venir por el pasillo, por un momento se perdió en su elegante caminar y torneadas piernas antes de girar su silla con avidez y teclear en el chat de su monitor: Esta aquí.

Todos los empleados que hasta hace unos minutos desayunaban, se maquillaban, estaban en Facebook o leían el periódico o cualquier revista dejaron todo con rapidez ocultando la evidencia al ver el mensaje retomando inmediatamente su trabajo y viendo pasar con miradas discretas a su jefa.

─ buenos hermosa dama ¿sería capaz de salir una diosa como usted con este pobre mortal a comer hoy? ─el tono galante del peliblanco al igualmente que la rosa roja que le tendía fue cruel mente ignorado por la peli rosa que se adentró a su oficina con rapidez sin siquiera verlo de reojo y sin importar las miradas curiosas, resentidas o pervertidas que cada empleado le dirigiera─ como siempre la dejo sin habla. Será que soy demasiado apuesto que si se atreve a verme se desmaya ─el oji violeta aumentaba su ego seriamente sacando locas conjeturas.

A varios de ahí les escurrió una gotita de sudor por su nuca al ver como ese loco se bajaba de su silla de oficina después de ver fallido su plan de conquista y sin dejar de expresar razones absurdas del porque su jefa no lo pelaba.

La peli rosa cerró la puerta de su oficina con cierta molestia, ese maldito acosador ya la estaba comenzando a hartar que parte de "no" es la que no había entendido, por mas indiferencia que le mostrara a su patética persona parecía no entender, al contrario cada vez su recibimiento por la mañana era más "creativo". Tal vez debería pedirle su carta de renuncia.

─ Buen día ─la voz aterciopelada de su tal vez mejor empleado la sacó de su estado de enojo hacia aquel sujeto tendiéndole su café matutino. Lo tomó paseando su jade mirar por su oficina. No tenía tiempo que perder tenía trabajo que realizar─ tienes una conferencia en treinta minutos

─ Si sobre los libros de primavera lo sé ─interrumpió ella un tanto ofuscada sentándose en su elegante silla de cuero color madera haciéndola girar.

─ Reunión de empleados a las nueve ─volvió a hablar el pasándole unos documentos.

─ Ah… mmm si. Llamaste a ¿cómo se llama? ─soltó las hojas para hacer señas con las manos puntualizando─ La de las manos feas

─ Joanna ─respondió el indiferente tratando de no sonreír al verla hacer esos gestos para aquella mujer que se le había insinuado una vez frente a ella. No era que creyera que estaba celosa o algo parecido más bien le molestaba ese tipo de mujeres que se le regalaban o valga la redundancia zorras como la había llamado.

─ Si esa ─ella asintió sin despegar la vista de los demás papeles que él le había brindado.

─ La llame y le dije que si no tengo su manuscrito a tiempo no hay lanzamiento ─se frotó el puente de su nariz frustrado al sentirse nuevamente ignorado─ Sakura ─pidió su atención en vano─ llamó tu abogado de inmigración y dijo que es imperativo…

─ Si si cancela la conferencia pásala para mañana y que el abogado espere. Ah y llama a relaciones públicas para que hagan un comunicado; Shikamaru irá con Opra

─ excelente ─dijo entre dientes conteniéndose y con cierto sarcasmo ¿porque siempre lo hacía? como le gustaba dejar esperando a la gente además de prácticamente ignorar su existencia como la de pobre abogado.

─ Si quiero que me álabes te lo pediré ─giró de inmediato su silla dándole la espalda para ver su monitor.

¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo! ya no la soportaba, además ¿cuando él la aduló? uno de estos días estallaría y ardería Troya. Si señor un día la iba a joder tanto como lo hacia ella ahora solo debía esperar. "El que persevera alcanza hijo" le había dicho una vez su madre hace algunos años y si eso le daba la oportunidad de joder a esa molestia de mujer en un futuro…

─ ¿quién es Ayari? ¿Y por qué quiere que la llame? ─los orbes jades se entrecerraron con sospecha mientras le mostraba el mensaje en el vaso del café esperando una explicación.

─ ese era mi café ─Sasuke la imitó entrecerrando sus ojos retándola, apretando su mandíbula para no dejar salir algo que podría perjudicarlo a él más que a ella ya bastante hacia con darle explicaciones ¡por dios, no lo hacía ni con su padre!

─ ¿Y voy a tomar el tuyo porque...? ─incitó ella de nuevo al abrirse una nueva duda sin dejar de ver esos ónixs que para cualquiera serian intimidantes claro para cualquiera que no fuese ella por supuesto.

─ Porque derramé el tuyo ─volvió a explicarse cortante y sombrío sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido y esperando que todo eso se terminara.

─ ¿Bebes café con leche light con canela sin azúcar? ─se mofó ella dándole un sorbo al café evitando la sonrisa que amenazaba con florecer.

─ Si claro. Es la navidad en un vaso ─se la regresó el lo más sutil que podía fallando irremediablemente.

─ Que coincidencia ─siguió ella con su tono burlón pasando por alto lo anterior y sonriéndole en toda su extensión con cinismo.

El teléfono sonó para alivio de Sasuke deteniendo sus homicidas pensamientos que ya iban por caminos que le llevarían a una prisión de alta seguridad seguro.

─ Oficina de Haruno ─su seño se frunció ante la chillona voz del otro lado de la línea. Sakura que se encontraba de espaldas a el alzó la mano moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo─ vamos a tu oficina ─sin esperar contestación del otro lado colgó.

La peli rosa volvió a girar sobre su silla quedando frente a él y sonrió ante el fastidio que invadían las facciones del pelinegro. Mientras este no dejaba de pensar que esa silla más bien parecía un trono; si ella la reina y el su súbdito. Pero la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era hasta podía asegurar que sus pies no tocaban el piso de no ser por esos zapatos de tacón de aguja era una enana.

Antes de verla levantarse se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla para ella dándole sin querer con ese acto caballeroso la señal a Suigetsu. Este sin perder tiempo mando el mensaje de advertencia a todos en las cabinas y para cuando la peli rosa seguida del de azabaches cabellos salieron ya todos trabajaban o descaradamente fingían.

─ ¿Terminaste el manuscrito que te pase? ─no volteo a verla al preguntar no quería verse muy interesado en el tema.

─ Leí unas páginas no quede impresionada

¡¿Cómo?! "no quede impresionada" ¡No estaba hablando en serio verdad!

─ Sakura escúchame ─tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar su mano en un puño en vez de su delgado brazo, y aquí era donde lo poco que le quedaba de su orgullo se iba a un carajo.

─ No ─tajó ella sin verlo apresurando el paso al oír cómo le hablaba tratando de frenar su ira.

─ He visto toneladas de manuscritos y este es el único que me ha convencido ─trató, juro que trató de que su voz no sonara como lo había hecho pero al verla verlo de reojo con esos chispeantes jades quiso abofetearse por imbécil.

─Ah, no ─ella desvió su mirar hacia el chico de dientes raros que se la comía con la mirada para matarlo con la suya mas este no despegaba sus ojos de la anatomía de su cuerpo. Torció la boca con desagrado y entonces vio la enorme mancha de café asiéndola sonreír de lado─ y si ordenas el mismo café que yo por si se derrama eres en verdad bastante patético ─Auch, casi pudo oír como el orgullo de su empleado se rompía en pedazos realmente había dado en el clavo. Vaya que tenía un empleado bastante… especial e interesante. Se dio cuenta que este tenía un orgullo tan grande como el suyo además de compartir ciertas características similares con ella y por eso era tan divertido tenerlo como asistente, el era con la única persona que se desenvolvía e interactuaba mas en casi toda la empresa, al único de nivel inferior que le dirigía la palabra y le permitía llamarla por su nombre a secas. Pero él se había ganado su puesto eso sí, ella no necesitaba a un inútil como asistente no, necesitaba a alguien tan eficiente, prolijo y responsable como lo era ella y hasta ahora él había sido el único capaz de sorprenderla como el reciente descubrimiento del café. Para que él se tomara la molestia de hacer tal cosa era que de verdad le importaba su trabajo y por supuesto no quedar mal ante ella sí, realmente la había sorprendido pero no por eso iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para herir su orgullo que se estaba convirtiendo secretamente en uno de sus hobbies predilectos.

─ Impresionante ─la sacó de sus pensamientos con tal sarcasmo, pobre al parecer había preferido ignorar lo anterior para mantenerse estable.

─ Seria más impresionante que no lo derramaras ─hablaba en serio ese chico daba mal imagen─ y no lo olvides solo vienes de apoyo

─ Hmnp ─gruñó él en respuesta.

Después de esa "amena" plática ambos se adentraron a una oficina sin siquiera tocar.

─ ¡hola Sasuke-kun! ─la voz seductora que se aventó en el saludo casi hace vomitar a la peli rosa─ buenos días Haruno, pasen están en su oficina

Y para ella una bienvenida acida y sarcástica.

─ _Zorra _─fue el pensamiento que se instaló de inmediato en la mente de Sakura.

Una peli roja de gafas estaba sentada en una pose bastante descarada sobre su escritorio. Cruzada de piernas enseñándolas casi por completo debido a la abertura en su ya de por si corta falda color rojo podría asegurar que si dirigía sus ojos entre ellas vería sus bragas. Y tapando su parte superior un saco negro que se vería menos de puta en cualquier otra chica menos ella, era seguro lo único que traía puesto ya que sus grandes senos se veían de más y por más que le buscaras no veías más que eso.

─ _vaya se ve que esta mas que dispuesta _ ─le echo una miradilla a Sasuke pero este parecía llamarle más la atención la pared de enfrente que esa zorra peli roja sonrió al verla bufar al verse ignorada por el hombre. Continuó con su recorrido por la oficina viendo todo en su lugar y un mueble bastante lindo captó su atención.

─ Ohhh hermoso mueble ¿Es nuevo? ─se dirigió hacia él para tocarlo sonando de lo más casual.

─ perteneció a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra querida ─se reacomodó sus gafas alzando el rostro soltando aquel querida que era todo menos amistoso─ pero si, es nuevo en mi oficina

─ hay linda eres tan graciosa ─la Haruno sonrió. Sasuke se mantenía alejado tratando de ignorar aquella discusión llena de sarcasmo y veneno. Vio a Sakura sonreír de forma turbada antes de enfrentar de nuevo a Karin que ahora no estaba sentada si no recargada sobre el escritorio con sus brazos bajo el pecho haciéndolos ver más grandes esa era la forma que ella tenía para "humillarla" mostrándole según el vulgarmente que se cuerpo era mejor que el suyo─ Karin; te voy a dejar ir

─ ¿Perdón? ─volvió a reacomodarse sus gafas ante su nuevo nerviosismo y esperando que fuese más clara no le había gustado nada como había dicho lo anterior con fingido pesar.

─ Te pedí mil veces que Shikamaru fuera con Opra y no lo hiciste. Estas despedida.

─ Ya te dije que es imposible, Shikamaru no ha dado entrevistas en veinte años ─Karin se hizo la ofendida irguiéndose ante ella dispuesta a defenderse.

─ Si muy interesante lo que dices ¿pero qué crees? acabo de hablar con él y, lo hará ─soltó ella gustosa recalcándole su incompetencia.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─se hizo la desentendida bufando lo anterior.

─ ¿Ni si quiera lo llamaste cierto? ─inquirió ella segura al verla ya claramente nerviosa.

─ Pero

─ descuida linda te entiendo el no es precisamente, tu tipo ─y después de insinuarle tal cosa endureció su mirada hacia ella─ te voy a dar dos meses para que busques otro empleo y le vas a decir a todos que renunciaste ─demandó Sakura y se dio la vuelta de inmediato sin darle tiempo de hablar de nuevo dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Sasuke se despegó de la pared y después de salir ella él la siguió en silencio.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─preguntó la peli rosa en un susurro sin dejar de ver al frente después de salir de ahí.

─ Hmnp prepárate para un escándalo.

─ Genial solo eso me faltaba…

─ ¡Tú maldita frentona! ─oh si la zorra se había atrevido, detuvo sus pasos y se preparó para el espectáculo que esa estúpida peli roja iba a montarle─ ¡No puedes despedirme! ─un nuevo taconazo se oyó mientras la apuntaba roja de la ira. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla mientras el Uchiha se recargó en la pared y cerro sus ojos, ojala y pudiera bloquear el sonido─ ja crees que no me doy cuenta ─de un movimiento calculado aventó unos mechones de pelo hacia atrás cual diva viendo con gusto como todos las miraban era el momento para humillarla─ solo me despides utilizando lo de Opra para quedar bien ante el consejo mientras que la verdad es otra ─volvió a sonreír sintiéndose airosa reacomodando sus brillantes gafas de nuevo─ pero tú, yo y los demás sabemos la verdadera razón. Lo que en verdad pasa es que no puedes competir contra mí. Te sientes inferior, amenazada y claro no te culpo para tu desgracia así naciste y así morirás ─cada palabra iba con su respectiva dosis de veneno y se preparaba para darle el toque de gracia.

─ Basta Karin ─habló cansada la peli rosa sin alterarse cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra más la de ojos rubíes no parecía querer detenerse.

─ Solo porque no tienes nada parecido a una vida fuera de esta oficina crees que puedes tratarnos como tus esclavos personales ¿sabes qué? siento pena por ti rosita ¿Por qué sabes que habrá en tu lecho de muerte? Nada ni nadie ─recalcó lo ultimo antes de agregar con sorna─ Así es querida estas tan sola como un cactus en el desierto.

Esta vez sí se soltó una sonora carcajada a gusto sintiéndose por lejos satisfecha y claro no pensó que le contestaría a eso...

─ Quiero que pongas atención Karin. Claro si esa cabeza hueca que solo piensa en sexo y dinero te lo permite ─la peli roja cayó de inmediato por el insulto dispuesta a regresarlo mas no le dio tiempo al sentir su a obscurecida mirada─ No te despedí por sentirme amenazada o inferior linda estas muy equivocada. Te despedí por floja, arrogante, incompetente y por pasar más tiempo engañando a tu esposo que en esta oficina y si dices otra palabra tu roja cabellera me servirá de tapete mira que en el baño me hace falta.

─ No me-

─ Otra palabra y saldrás de aquí escoltada por guardias. Sasuke lo filmará con la cámara de su teléfono y lo subirá a ese sitio de internet ¿Cuál era?

─ You tube ─contestó apático el pelinegro no queriendo verse involucrado en ese escándalo.

─ Exacto ¿es lo que quieres? ─Karin únicamente se cruzo de brazos y le volteo la cara ofendida murmurando palabras nada educadas─ Eso creí, tengo trabajo.

Y después de mostrarle su lugar a esa zorra y fulminando con su mirada a los chismosos de sus empleados retomó el camino a su oficina.

─ Que seguridad quite ese mueble de su oficina y lo lleven a mi sala de conferencias ─demandó ella impasible a paso acelerado.

─ Claro

─ Y te necesito el fin de semana para que revises sus archivos y manuscritos

─ ¿Qué? este fin

─ ¿Algún problema? ─preguntó la peli rosa aunque la verdad poco le importaba si tenía algo programado tendría que cancelarlo él estaría ahí.

─ Es el cumpleaños noventa de mi abuela así que habrá reunión familiar ─para ese momento la peli rosa lo había dejado fuera de la oficina dejando en claro que le valía una mierda su familia y aun mas que su abuela cumpliera los mil años acrecentando sin saber los deseos de venganza del Uchiha.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

─ Lo siento Mikoto dile a la abuela que lo siento ─Sasuke estaba sentado en su correspondiente lugar con teléfono en mano tratando de no partirlo en dos─ Si yo sé que… ─se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos exasperado─ voy a estar trabajando todo el fin de semana ─esta vez frunció su boca con molestia ante lo que le contestaban─ ya hablamos de esto y sabes que me niego a dejarlo y no me importa que tan molesto este.

El delicado cuerpo de su jefa le obstruyó la luz. Sin más que hacer colgó y se preparó para el regaño por hablar con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo.

─ ¿Era tu familia? ─una delicada ceja rosa se alzo al igual que una negra.

─ Hmnp

─ ¿Te piden que renuncies?

─ Como todos los días ─contestó secamente antes de que el teléfono sonara nuevamente─ Oficina de Haruno. Si claro, entiendo ─colgó con poca delicadeza y se removió un tanto incomodo─ Tsunade y Jiraiya pidieron que subas de inmediato

─ Mmm sí. Ve por mí en diez minutos, tengo trabajo ─y diciendo aquello lo dejo ahí queriendo estrellar su frente contra la pared hasta derribarla.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

─ Tsunade, Jiraiya ─saludó respetuosamente apenas entro.

Una rubia de coletas bajas y ojos miel le dedicó una leve sonrisa sin moverse de su asiento tras el escritorio; esta irradiaba al igual o más que ella autoridad gracias a su adecuada vestimenta y su intimidante mirar miel. Mientras un hombre tal vez unos cuantos años mayor que la rubia con una larga cabellera blanca atada en una coleta baja se encontraba recargado en el mismo escritorio y con sus brazos cruzados asintió ante su saludo. Este al contrario de la mujer anterior parecía estar en contra de su voluntad en ese lugar, su ropa mal acomodada dejaba mucho que desear sobre todo el bostezo que lo atacó el cual lo hizo quedar aun más mal ante ella.

─ felicidades por lo de Opra Sakura es una gran noticia ─la peli rosa se detuvo frente a ellos sin tomar asiento aceptando gustosamente sus felicitaciones.

─ Gracias pero ¿no hablaremos de mi aumento o sí? ─la oji jade volvió a sonreírles y estos solo intercambiaron rápidamente unas miradas

─ Sakura como recordaras acordamos que no irías a la feria de Frankford─ Tsunade se puso repentinamente seria haciéndola a ella tensarse imperceptiblemente─ por que no podías salir del país mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa

─ Si claro ─respondió ella ya más centrada en el asunto.

─ Sin embargo lo hiciste ─volvió a hablar la rubia dejándose caer por completo en el respaldo de su silla.

─ tenía que hacerlo lo sabes ─argumento ella parcamente.

─ mira niña ─Sakura torció la boca ante el llamado grosero de ese anciano al cual le debía respeto─ seamos claros; hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración ya que tú no tienes tiempo.

─ Bien ¿y? ¿Todo en orden, que paso? ─interrumpió ella impaciente a donde sea que esta conversación llevara no le empezaba a agradar para nada.

─ Sakura la visa solicitada fue negada ─esta vez fue la ojimiel quien habló reacomodándose y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio para posteriormente recargar su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

─ ¿y entonces que pasará?

─ vas a ser deportada

─ ¡¿Deportada?! ─podría jurar que había cierta gracia en el rostro del maldito viejo pervertido ese.

─ Y al parecer también hubo unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo ─acusó la rubia su estupidez de mala manera.

─ ¿Como… como? Ni que fuera un inmigrante. ¿Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer o no?

─ Reintentarlo ─dijo el peliblanco sonriente mientras asentía. Si al muy maldito le causaba gracia su situación─ pero por desgracia tienes que dejar el país al menos un año.

Después de que su mundo cayó sobre sus pies con esto termino por desboronarse.

─ Bien lo entiendo ─intentó relajarse y respirar, tenía que calmarse─ bueno no es lo ideal pero lo puedo manejar todo por videoconferencias, internet ta-

─ lo siento Sakura es imposible ─la mujer voluptuosa se apresuró a negar con su mano no dejándola terminar.

─ Niña si eres deportada no puedes trabajar para una compañía americana ¿entiendes?

¡Y ahora hasta retrasada pensaba que era!

─ Bien ya lo sabes. Y hasta que todo esto se resuelva voy a asignar todas las operaciones a Karin

─ ¡a esa zorra vas a dejar a cargo! ─a la mierda el respeto no podían darle su puesto a esa. La frente de Tsunade se arrugó al fruncir el seño al igual que su boca se torció hacia un lado.

─ Necesito a un editor en jefe y es la única persona en la empresa con… experiencia ─zanjó Tsunade de mala gana ese grito no le había parecido para nada.

─ No puede ser, Tsunade le suplico que lo reconsidere

─ Sakura a mí tampoco me agrada esto ─concedió la rubia con cansancio─ pero tienes que entender.

─ Pero y si-

Antes de poder decir más la puerta se abrió.

─ disculpen ─la interrumpió el Uchiha desde la puerta─ Sakura.

La chica volvió su mirar hacia él para incinerarlo con su verde mirar por interrumpir de esa manera. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente al ver a Sakura como un perro rabioso.

Vaya eso era nuevo.

─ ¡Que, que! ─le gritó en susurros furica fulminándolo con sus jades haciendo ademanes algo exagerados.

Si las miradas matasen el ya estaría bajo tierra alimentando a los gusanos.

Vaya cuanto deseaba tener una cámara para grabar el momento "humor de perros" que se cargaba la enana de su jefa y siguiendo su idea subirla a la red, lastima el celular se había quedado en su oficina.

─ Merry de la oficina de Opra llamó, está en la línea. Te espera ─dio su mensaje sin dejar de disfrutar el panorama quien sea que fuese que haya puesto en ese estado a su jefa merecía un trofeo de oro blanco.

─ Lo se lo se ─volvió a repetir ella palabras viéndose más exasperada para su gusto.

─ Quiere hablar contigo ahora ─presionó el extasiado al verla morderse su labio inferior antes de de que inesperadamente se calmara.

Un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna fue la primera advertencia de peligro. Instantes después la mirada jade de la Haruno y una sonrisa que para él fue perturbada y retorcida recayó en su figura haciéndolo pasar su saliva con dolor y casi, casi lo hace salir corriendo de ahí mas antes de hacer caso a su sentido de supervivencia aquella chillona voz lo llamó.

─ ven acá ─ordenó de repente ella. Segunda advertencia; el alzó una ceja ante su orden, algo le decía que si iba hacia ella lo iba a lamentar después. Pensaba salir seriamente de ese lugar que repentinamente se sentía unos grados más bajo y más obscuro pero antes de siquiera intentar girarse le volvió a llamar─ Que vengas ─esta vez fue casi un ladrido y este no pudo más que obedecer tras un bufido solo esperaba que todo eso fuese su imaginación─ Tsunade, Jiraiya entiendo el predicamento en el que estoy metida y amm… tengo… bueno, deben estar enterados de algo ─los otros dos veían con nuevo interés como Sakura se trababa en lo que sea que fuera a decir al momento que se ponía junto Sasuke para repentinamente hablar rápido y suavemente posando una de sus manos en el hombro de el─ nos casaremos ─Sasuke le dirigió una fea mirada que ignoró olímpicamente. Tsunade frunció el ceño no seguro de lo que escuchó y esperando estar equivocada mientras el otro solo agrandó sus ojos pestañando repetidamente ante la sorpresiva noticia─ Nos casaremos

Esta vez fue más clara pero la mentira era obvia.

─ ¿quien se casa? ─preguntó el entre dientes retirando su mano como si fuese una bacteria y esta fuera derretir su hombro.

─ Tu y yo ─dijo ella igualmente entre dientes pellizcando su espalda con disimulo sin dejar de sonreír.

─ No ─tajó el de inmediato en un susurro no estaba para bromas.

─ Tu y yo nos casaremos ─la orden explicita se dejó oír con dulzura.

─ No ─una segunda negación que no fue aceptada.

─ Si ─esta vez lo tomó del brazo simulando un abrazo y enterró sus uñas haciéndolo gruñir más que nada de coraje─ si, nos casaremos

─ Si, nos casaremos ─cedió por fin él en ese absurdo juego sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.

Mientras tanto los otros dos presentes que habian visto todo lo anterior se mantenían cayados y a la expectativa. Eso era ridículamente absurdo y la peor mentira que habian protagonizado en sus vidas.

─ ¿no es tu secretario? ─se mofó Jiraiya sin disimulo decidiéndose a atacarlos.

─ Asistente ─aclaró el toscamente.

─ Ejecutivo ─continuo ella tratando de sonreír sin dejar de ver sus caras que al parecer no parecían tragarse la estúpida mentira─ asistente, secretario; Títulos ─abanicó con su mano para restarle importancia sin soltar el brazo de él con la otra─ ya saben eso suele pasar con frecuencia ¿no? ─la rubia únicamente la atravesó con su ardiente mirada dándose por aludida haciéndola tensarse ante su equivocado comentario─ se que Sasuke y yo somos dos personas que no debieron enamorarse pero bueno solo paso.

A Sasuke cada vez le parecía más inverosímil la situación en la que estaba y un imperceptible tic comenzó a instalarse en su ojo derecho sin poder hacer nada.

Jiraiya parecía querer soltar la carcajada más grande que se hubiese aventado en su vida tratando de disimular tapando su boca con una mano para no meterse en problemas con la voluptuosa rubia. Esta seguía viendo a la peli rosa seriamente y con una fea mueca en sus labios rosados haciéndola verse pequeñita esperando que desmintiese su propia e improvisada mentira. ¡Por favor a quien quería engañar!

─ Si ya sabes todas esas largas noches en la oficina y también las ferias de libros, si y pues traté de evitarlo pero… pasó ─fundamentó la peli rosa frunciendo sus labios dejando solo una rosada línea.

─ ella no dejaba de insistir ─un codazo casi le saca el aire al decir aquello.

¡Y ahora que le pasaba! ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarla y así le pagaba!

─ Claro ─el sarcasmo de la oji miel la hizo estremecerse.

─ Y pues… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto? Están felices porque bueno, somos felices ─ignoró lo anterior ella. Mas sonrisas falsas hicieron presencia en su cara jaloneando a Sasuke en el trayecto solo recibiendo un "Hmnp" como ayuda para luego rectificar─ Muy felices

─ Sakura ─comenzó Tsunade dispuesta a parar todo ese jaleo. Los músculos de la peli rosa se tensaron de nuevo al captarlo incrustando sus uñas de nuevo en el brazo del Uchiha sin darse cuenta, ella no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso y se los iba a dejar bien en claro pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca Jiraiya tomó la palabra.

─ ¡Enhorabuena! Pero mira que se lo tenían bien escondido he picarones ─en una ágil movimiento ya estaba junto a ellos y picándole las costillas al pelinegro insinuando cochinadas al mover sus cejas de arriba abajo y sonriendo baboso. Sasuke le respondió con una mirada glacial que haría callar a cualquiera además de alejarlo a más de cien metros de su persona más el peliblanco ni se inmutaba, al contrario parecía divertirle la situación. Vio a la peli rosa con una ancha sonrisa y dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo que aprovecharía por su puesto pero al ver esos intimidantes jades unas imágenes de el muerto dentro de un costal y tirado en un voladero lo hicieron reconsiderarlo así que se acercó a Sasuke y dándole unas fuertes palmadas que por poco y lo mandan de bruces contra el suelo le volvió a sonreír ─ vaya vaya, esto será por más interesante.

─ ¡esto no es un juego Jiraiya! ─un fuerte golpe en el escritorio bastó para acabar con la algarabía que el peli blanco creaba él solo.

─ oh si Tsunade tiene razón ─a la rubia comenzó a aparecerle un tic en su ceja izquierda al ver como asentía con pose pensadora─ todo esto es hermoso niños sin embargo tiene que ser legal ─argumentó fingiendo ponerse un añillo de manera algo morbosa para los presentes.

─ ¡viejo estúpido que no…! ─antes de que pudiera terminar Jiraiya ya se encontraba junto a ella tapándole la boca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

─ Ohhh legal si ─asintió reiteradamente la de ojos jade al anciano. No crean todo lo anterior que se había dicho de ese respetable señor ahora que parecía estar de su lado─ tendremos que presentarnos entonces de inmediato en la oficina de inmigración para solucionar este pequeño detalle ¿sí? Se los agradezco lo haremos en seguida gracias.

Sakura salió de inmediato arrastrando a Sasuke que parecía ido o petrificado después de haber oído lo que Jiraiya decía.

"Legal" solo eso pasaba por su mente.

¡En qué demonios se había metido!

Tal parecía que esto no era solo una broma, por dios en que estaba pensando la loca de su jefa. Y así siendo extrañamente arrastrado por esa pequeña y molesta peli rosa dejó atrás a esos también par de locos…

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

*******************************************************REVIEWS******************************************************

Hola hola!

Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia perdon si esperaban antes, se que tal vez ha sido algo aburrido pero bueno era necesario ya para el siguiente habrán mas sorpresillas, muchas gracias a las personas que se dedicaron a leer este y sobre todo el prologo dejándome saber que querían continuación. Ya saben un review de su parte es el mejor aliento a la continuación de un fic : )

**M. Malfoy:** que bueno que la hayas vito en verdad es muy buena :) asi que no dudes en comentar estaré ansiosa por tu opinion y si hay algo que no encaje o algo que me quieras recomendar como los personajes a usar puedes compartirlo. a mi tambien me encanta la peli y muero por que haga acto de presencia la abuelita con su "fabrica de bebes" jajaja ademas de ita-kun que porsupuesto no lo podia dejar fuera XD

**Yue**: que bueno que te hayas interesado me halagas mucho con ello. bueno estaré esperando tu opinión acerca de este cap y espero siguas aki comentandome :)

**inesUchiha:** no te equivocas! esta historia es en verdad graciosa en varios momentos ajala y sigas apoyandome.

Y bueno sin más me despido esperando poder escribirnos en el siguiente cap:

"**Pídemelo de rodillas"**

Jajaja ojalá las haya dejado picadas con el título.

Bye bye se despide de ustedes:

Brandy moon


	3. Pídemelo de rodillas

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son exclusivamente propiedad del grandiosisimo señor Kishimoto yo aquí lo único que busco al tomar prestados sus personajes es matar el tiempo y entretenerlos en sus ratos de ocio.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

**La propuesta**

By Brandy moon

**Capitulo 2: **

"Pídemelo de rodillas"

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Apenas entraron a la cuarto lleno de cubículos se convirtieron en el centro de atención y atacamiento. Ridículos comentarios en susurros "discretos" no se dejaban de oír a medida que avanzaban, desde "lo amenazó de muerte yo oí" hasta "¡por dios quien se casaría con esa dictadora!" bueno tenía que admitir que ese último no sonaba tan loco.

¡Casarse! ¡Ni si quiera había pensado en eso! Las expectativas que giraban en torno a ese tema eran nulas; para que casarse si así estaba más que bien, sin compartir ni su tiempo, dinero o vida. Pero no, tenía que venir está loca molestia de pelo extravagante color rosa y voz chillona a ¡Ordenarle! ¡Exigirle! Si a él Uchiha Sasuke que se casara con ella a si sin más. No estaba enterado con exactitud en qué problemas estaba metida su jefa y lo único que sabía ahora era una; estaba demente y no lo decía por sus arranques de bipolaridad y dos; si pensaba que se casaría con ella pues ya podía esperar sentada.

─ ¡Sasuke! ─por dios era lo único que le faltaba. Dejó de fulminar la nuca de la Haruno para fulminar a ahora al idiota que empezaba un escándalo─ ¡como fuiste capaz de hacerle esto a TU mejor amigo! ¡Me traicionaste! ─lloriqueó él. Sasuke deseó partir en dos ese dedo que lo apuntaba cual criminal tan solo logrando hacerlo en su mente.

─ bájate o estas despedido ─el tono de ultratumba que uso la editora en jefe acabó con todo.

Suigetsu trago grueso deteniendo su perorata y después de decir en un murmuro "si jefecita" en una sorprendente y casi inhumana velocidad se bajó de la silla antes de hablar con una deslumbrante sonrisa y con ojos brillantes hacia el peli negro que aun tenia pensamientos retorcidos pero abarcando ya más de su dedo índice.

─ ¡Felicidades! ─hizo girar su silla sin parar alzando sus brazos. Tanto cinismo ya no era sorpresivo solo le faltaba el confeti al muy idiota─ mas te vale que la trates como la reina que es─ agregó deteniéndose con dramatismo y achicando sus violetas ojos para Sasuke.

─ piérdete Suigetsu ─se limitó a decir con voz monótona el peli negro antes de seguir a su jefa, que con tan solo su aura asustó a todos ahí deteniendo los comentarios que ya daban la razón del compromiso a una nueva vida, ahora no tenía tiempo para las idioteces del oji violeta tenía un compromiso que cancelar.

─ vaya no me sorprende que las lagrimas y el dolor falso no hayan funcionado con esos dos ─sonrió Suigetsu al ver como se alejan de su cubículo sacando una libreta de rayas negras con morado y una pluma─ ni modo, tendré que quitar a la sexy jefa de mi lista ─tachó con pesar el único nombre escrito con rojo para después sonreír perversamente─ aunque al ser casada lo hace más excitante…

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Sasuke cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo vibrar la repisa más cercana a esta. Estaba enojado, de eso no hay duda pero lo que superaba al enojo era la confusión, la ignorancia y algo que el detesta son estas dos últimas.

Se plantó frente a ella cruzado de brazos. La peli rosa ignoró todos sus actos y se dedicaba a acomodar unos manuscritos, pero sintiendo esos ónix clavados en ella era algo difícil.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─se decidió a hablar con monotonía ella sin dejar lo que hacía como si lo anterior fuese lo más normal y natural del mundo.

─ eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Sakura ─demandó el azabache con hastío al pronunciar su nombre.

─ Tranquilo será benéfico para ti

─ explícate ─una de sus grandes y pesadas manos cayó con fuerza sobre su escritorio y encima de los papeles que recién acomodaba.

─ Convertirían a Karin en tu jefa ─dijo ella siendo alcanzada por la ira.

─ Y eso lo explica todo ─contestó el en un agrio sarcasmo.

─ ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien especial?

─ eso es algo que a ti no te importa ─respondió toscamente a su pregunta volviendo a golpear con su mano el escritorio en busca de su mirada─ Haruno

─ ¿Qué? ─dijo entre dientes ella tratando de ignorarlo escribiendo algo desconocido en una libreta.

─ No voy a casarme contigo ─pronunció lentamente el azabache.

─ Lo harás ─contradijo ella frunciendo su boca molesta participando ya en el duelo de miradas.

─ No. No lo haré ─aseguró el Uchiha retirando su mano del escritorio sin dejar de verla.

─ me temo que tendrás que reconsiderarlo o el hermoso sueño que tienes se irá por el inodoro ─amenazó ella seriamente.

─ no te atreverías ─gruñó el de manera peligrosa.

─ pruébame ─soltó suavemente saboreando la victoria─ sabes que Karin te despedirá en cuanto no cumplas con sus fantasías sexuales te lo garantizo.

─ Pues eso no suena mal Haruno ─ella dejó ver claramente el asco que le producía tan solo imaginarlo haciéndolo sonreír de lado prepotente.

─ sabes mejor que yo que cualquier prostituta es mejor opción que esa zorra, no me sorprendería que un día dijera que tiene sida ─aun con eso no pudo borrar la sonrisa del peli negro frustrándola un poco para luego agregarle satisfactoriamente─ Así que terminaras en la calle y sin un empleo y todo aquello por lo que tanto te has esforzado además de tu sueño de ser editor… se irá.

─ Hmnp ─lo bufó el Uchiha sintiéndose atrapado. No podía perder así de la nada todo lo que había construido y avanzado en el transcurso de ese tiempo y nunca, nunca se rebajaría a pedirle ayuda a su padre que además estaba muy seguro le daría la espalda ante eso.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente enseñando su perfecta dentadura y jugando con su pluma plateada viendo al Uchiha meditar todo lo anterior. No podía decirle que no, ella sabía que tan importante era esto para él así como lo era su puesto para ella. Lo sentía un poco por él en verdad al meterlo en eso, pero vamos ni que estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio al casarse con ella al contrario debía sentirse alagado. Suspiró con cierta alivies antes de decir las últimas palabras que lo dejarían sin su libertad.

─ descuida después del lapso obligatorio haremos un divorcio rápido y podremos separarnos así que te guste o no somos cómplices ahora.

Sasuke simplemente apretó sus manos en puños y tras enviarle una de sus miradas fulminantes dejó la oficina de la peli rosa dando otro portazo.

Esta es la iba a pagar eso seguro.

Mientras tanto Sakura lo despidió con un ademan y una sonrisa antes de volver a su querido trabajo.

Era un hecho; Uchiha Sasuke le pertenecía ahora.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Maldición se sentía como si hubiese hecho un trato con el mismísimo demonio y para acabarla no podía negarse. Ahora mismo estaba pensando como zafarse de esa absurda situación en la que la molestia de su jefa le había metido, pero por mas que se lo pensara solo encontraba contras y no beneficios al rechazar su proposición si es que se le podía decir así. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, la muy maldita de su jefa lo tenía en sus manos y, aunque él pudiera renunciar a su empleo le tomaría algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder: tiempo. Si tiempo, había invertido dos años en esa editorial y había logrado escalar hasta lo que tenia hoy en día y sin la ayuda de nadie, con su propio esfuerzo eso era lo que quería demostrarle a su padre que él no necesitaba nada de él o su dinero.

Siguió caminando, preguntándose si sería capaz de llevar a cabo toda esa ridiculez que se le había ocurrido a su jefa.

¡Por dios! Iban a cometer fraude y a la muy hipócrita le importaba eso tanto como su vida, ósea… nada. Y ahora siendo guiado por ella ahí se encontraba el, tras sus cortos pasos con dirección a las oficinas de inmigración.

Esto era simplemente una mierda, ni si quiera le había dado tiempo para aceptarlo o asimilarlo como se debe el no le había dicho que si, pensaba tomárselo con calma y sin embargo a las cuatro horas de haberle comunicado que se casaría con ella ya lo estaba llevando a la primera parte de lo que se convertiría en un martirio.

Demonios se sentía como un perro; atado con correa de acero y obligado a permanecer junto a su dueña.

Entraron. El siguiéndola a ella y ella caminando como si fuese sola adentrándose en los pasillos sin pedir permiso cosa que le correspondía a él según ella.

Entrando a una amplia sala se toparon un una fila algo exagerada de personas mientras otras tantas esperaban sentados su turno.

─ Ashhh ─se quejó ella al ver la interminable fila de personas poco agradables para sus estándares.

Sasuke alzo una ceja ante esto. Esa mujer se pasaba, parecía estar mirando hormigas en vez de personas. Bueno el también lo hacía pero… no a cualquiera.

─ ¡apúrate quieres!

Sus ojos rodaron fastidiados antes de seguir tras ella mientras esta avanzaba a la cabeza de la fila.

─ El siguiente por favor ─llamó el encargado de la cabina captando la atención de la Haruno enseguida.

─ lo siento solo quiero preguntar algo ─casi atropelló a la señora que seguía en la fila metiéndose en su lugar disculpándose con descaro─ Quiero solicitar esta visa para esposa─ solicitó al tener atención del encargado.

Sasuke la vio con desprecio, no podía creer el cinismo y descaro de esa mujer que cada vez lo sorprendía más.

─ Señorita Haruno ─dijo deductivo el encargado. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y él se apresuro a hablar─ acompáñenme por favor.

Ella volteó a verlo de esa manera arrogante restregándole sus capacidades, en ese caso conseguir lo que quería en el momento sin tener que esperar.

Varios minutos después se encontraban en la oficina donde el hombre anterior los había dejado a la espera de alguien más que por cierto tardaba demasiado.

El azabache comenzaba a exasperarse y lo dejaba ver en su tambaleante boca que caía unos milímetros cada minuto más, mientras su acompañante vigilaba la puerta de cristal por donde debería aparecer la persona que arreglaría su problema.

En eso un hombre de traje gris con una maltrecha corbata roja a rayas negras apareció ante la puerta de cristal obligando a la chica a hacerse a un lado. Sus platinados cabellos eran ligeramente largos alcanzando a tapar su ojo izquierdo quedando a la vista solo uno de ellos en color negro pardo.

─ Hola que tal chicos ─saludo con simpatía alzando una mano reacomodando el tapabocas que usaba─ soy Kakashi Hatake ─se presentó de inmediato mostrando su cortesía repasándolos de una mirada─ tú debes ser Sasuke y tu Sakura ─dijo algo de prisa sin dejarlos corresponder a su saludo o presentarse, solo asintieron reafirmando lo anterior─ disculpen la espera me quedé atrapado en el servicio ─terminó por excusarse sonando todo menos creíble.

¡Por favor quien se queda atrapado en el servicio!

─ ah por supuesto, entendemos ─lo disculpó Sakura no creyéndose para nada lo anterior siguiendo al hombre con su jade mirar hasta que se dejó caer con pereza en su asiento─ y le agradecemos mucho que nos concediera una cita ahora

El hombre los observó a ambos desde su lugar con una creciente nueva curiosidad lo cual los incomodó un poco. Suspiró ruidosamente y ojeo una carpeta en busca de la información necesitada.

─ Ok, veamos ─balbuceó flojamente pasando su dedo índice por los renglones deteniéndose de súbito y, alzando su cara de la carpeta sin dejar esa flojera reciente al ver documentos habló─ les tengo una pregunta─ ambos alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo haciendo a Kakashi entrecerrar su único ojo con sospecha─ ¿están cometiendo fraude para evitar que la deporten y así conservar su puesto como editora en jefe de "Eraser"?

Sakura no pudo más que alzar ambas cejas sintiendo la percepción y lo directo de ese hombre

─ Eso es ridículo ─se apresuró a contestar el peli negro en vista que la Haruno parecía habérsele atorado la lengua

─ Si ¿en donde escuchó eso? ─habló esta vez ella desasiéndose de su repentino nerviosismo en un instante sonando de lo más natural.

─ Nos llamó esta mañana una mujer llamada… ─comenzó a divagar el peli plata golpeando suavemente su barbilla con un bolígrafo.

─ Debió ser Karin ─indagó ella retractándose en tanto a la aguda percepción del hombre

─ Si Karin Uzumaki ─concordó Hatake moviendo la pluma en gesto afirmativo.

─ disculpe señor Hatake, Karin es solo una ardida ex empleada, me disculpo por su actitud ─fingió pena la oji jade y sonando modesta continuó─ tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento.

─ Señorita Haruno tome asiento ─ordenó con simpleza el peli plata casi como bufido ─ Bien les explicaré el procedimiento que se va a desarrollar ─comenzó al ver que tenía su atención─ El paso uno es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré lo que una pareja debe saber del otro ─ambos asintieron sin mostrar una gota de nerviosismo haciéndolo continuar cambiando su tono a uno hostigador y recargándose en el escritorio viéndolos más de cerca─ Paso dos. Indago mas; registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus colegas si las respuestas no son las mismas usted ─señaló a Sakura con la pluma haciéndola pestañar─ será deportada indefinidamente y tu, jovencito ─esta vez señaló a Sasuke poniéndolo incomodo pero sin abandonar su mutismo─ habrás cometido un delito con una multa de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares y una condena de cinco años en una prisión; federal ─dijo aquello como si fuese lo más repugnante o el peor castigo.

Sasuke solo lo veía sin mostrar un ápice de interés en cuanto a lo que decía pero percatándose y viendo de reojo tras la puerta de cristal a la mujer que llevaban esposada un par de policías. Tal parecía que no le habian salido bien las cosas a la mujer. Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo anterior y sonrió tras su cubre bocas viendo como el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensaba tan solo unos segundos y agregó sonriente─ Si, Sasuke tienes algo que decirme.

Sasuke solo contó mentalmente hasta diez esperando que esa inquisidora mirada que para hacerlo más raro solo era un ojo se alejara de su persona. ¿Qué quería que contestara a eso? Le temía a pocas por no decir ninguna cosa y una prisión federal no era una de esas. Aun así al ver contra lo que se enfrentaba le hacía reconsiderar varias cosas.

─ Hmnp ─la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se lució en sus labios hizo a Kakashi verlo con intriga─ solo el hecho de que no le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi ascenso programado

─ ¿Ascenso? ─inquirió Kakashi interesado ampliando su ojo.

─ pensamos que podría ser inapropiado que fuera promovido a editor ─dijo esta vez mirándola a ella directamente hablando con fluidez.

─ Editor ─captó ella el mensaje propinándole una mueca y achicando sus ojos jade.

─ Bien ─interrumpió Hatake─ ¿le han hablado a sus padres sobre su secreto?

─ temo que no, ya no están conmigo y no tengo más familiares ─se encogió de hombros la peli rosa de forma apresurada.

─ ¿tus padres murieron? ─preguntó esta vez a Sasuke sarcástico al escuchar la contestación de la Haruno.

─ No, los suyos están vivos _muy_ vivos ─interceptó ella como si eso le molestara pero con una sonrisa─ pensamos decírselos el fin de semana; la abuela cumplirá noventa y toda la familia se reunirá será una hermosa sorpresa.

Sasuke a su lado solo asintió sin deshacerse de esa repentina sensación que inundó su sistema al ver a su jefa en esas circunstancias inverosímiles.

─ ¿y donde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa? ─volvió a atacar el peli plata esperando cualquier ínfimo error.

─ En la casa de sus padres ─respondió de inmediato mientras el peli negro le enviaba una significativa mirada que fácilmente pudo interpretar como "estas jodida Haruno"

─ ¿Y dónde está la casa?

Oh si esto era tan divertido.

─ Amor ¿por qué estoy dando yo los datos? ─no le pedía precisamente ayuda, la exigía con aquel tono oscuro y sonrisa torcida─ es la casa de tus padres dile tu, anda

─ Sitka, Alaska ─dijo al fin el disfrutando en grande.

─ ¿Alaska? ─se le escapó a la peli rosa sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

¡Pero qué mierda dijo Alaska!

─ ¿Irán a Alaska el fin de semana? ─preguntó sin creerlo el peli plata sin pasar por alto el error de la próxima deportada, cada vez mas ansioso por ver que les depararía a esos dos.

─ Si ─reafirmó el Uchiha con goce.

─ Si. I-iremos a Alaska, de ahí es mi… mi Sasuke ─argumentó algo ida la editora al saberse en Alaska al día siguiente acariciando tontamente el brazo de su futuro esposo mientras él fulminaba esa mano que osaba tocarlo.

─ Bien ya estoy entendiendo ─asintió el hombre varias veces mofándose de ellos en su mente─ entonces los veré a ambos el lunes a las siete en punto para su entrevista programada y ojala que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle.

─ Hmnp ─respondió Sasuke a sus deseos de buena suerte con una mueca.

─ Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hacerlo ─confesó sonriente tendiéndole la mano a Sasuke en son de despedida y después de recibirla pensaba hacerlo mismo con la chica pero esta ya estaba hablando por teléfono y rápidamente y sin despedirse salió─ Queda advertido ¡los estaré vigilando chicos!

Agregó con diversión alzando la voz para que ella también lo escuchase despidiéndose con el pulgar en alto, el azabache solo asintió con expresión cansada y salió tras su prometida.

─ ahhh ─suspiró cansinamente Kakashi dejándose caer de lleno en su asiento ─estos jóvenes de hoy se quieren comer al mundo de una sola mordida ─negó ante su comentario viendo al reloj de la pared con aburrimiento─ las siete en punto; espero que hayan entendido que de la tarde. Además es probable que mi reloj se vuelva a descomponer ─sonrió de sus tonteras subiendo los pies a su escritorio sacando de su saco un libro verde con prohibición a menores─ haber donde me había quedado…

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

Ambos salieron de las instalaciones de inmigración sintiéndose al fin fuera de peligro. Sakura tecleaba con avidez en su celular y Sasuke iba unos pasos a delante.

─ Bien escúchame ─llamó ella sin dejar lo que hacia─ iremos a Alaska, fingiremos una relación y les dirás a tus padres del compromiso ─una ceja negra se alzo ante sus ordenes pero la dejó parlotear─ Ah usa tus líneas aéreas y así yo puedo pagar la diferencia para primera clase, pero asegúrate de usarlas porque si no las aceptan no lo haremos; ah y confirma la comida vegetariana ¿sí? La vez pasada se la dieron a otro vegetariano y a mí me obligaron a comer esa húmeda y tibia ensalada que ─el asco hacia esa ensalada quedó atrás al ver que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención─ ¿oye por qué no anotas? ─el peli negro se detuvo ante su obvia pregunta decidido a tomar las riendas de ese loco asunto.

─ Sakura ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo? ─ella caminó tambaleante por los tacones hasta él y frunció su boca en respuesta recapitulando.

─ ¿de qué hablas Sasuke? ─este achicó sus rasgados ojos para ella─ ¡ah! Te refieres a lo de tu nuevo puesto eres listo Uchiha lo engañaste por completo.

Sasuke frunció el seño al ver como se hacía la desentendida y lo ignoraba de nuevo sin dejar de teclear de nuevo en su teléfono.

─ enfrento una multa de 250,000 dólares y cinco años en la cárcel las reglas son otras Haruno ─el tono mordaz acompañado de esas palabras captaron la atención de Sakura.

─ ¿Puesto de editor? No ni loca ─se auto contestó en entre dientes.

─ Renuncio tú te regresas, fue un placer conocerte ─Sasuke le dio la espalda de inmediato sonriendo al escucharla llamándolo. Solo un poco mas y tendría lo que siempre había querido. Alzo su brazo en son de despedida y habló─ Adiós Sakura ojala lo puedas solucionar

─ ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ─gritó más alto al verlo alejarse olvidándose de su teléfono y empezando a caminar tras el─ Bien. Te volveré editor ─accedió al fin y Sasuke se detuvo. Uchiha sonrió como no lo había hecho antes alimentando su orgullo que ya estaba volviendo a sus niveles normales ahora solo faltaba su ego─ por el fin de semana en Alaska y la entrevista en inmigración te convertiré en el mejor editor ¿feliz?

─ Ahora y no dos años después ─quiso asegurarse ante su anterior sarcasmo.

─ Bien

─ Y vas a publicar mi manuscrito ─ella chasqueó la lengua echándole más leña al fuego.

─ Que sean 10,000 co-

─ 20,000 copias primera edición ─Sakura le volteo la cara molesta sin rechistar cruzándose de brazos sin poder negarse ya para ese entonces─ Y le diremos a mi familia del compromiso cómo y cuando yo quiera ─demandó Uchiha puntualizando cada cosa sin dejar opción a replica alguna antes de agregar con egocentrismo─ Ahora… dímelo con ternura ─pidió el atrapando unas hebras rosadas y acercándose más a ella.

─ ¿Con ternura qué? ─increpó casi escupiéndole en la cara, cada vez más molesta apartando su mano de un manotazo.

─ Dime con ternura, que me case contigo Sa-ku-ra ─sus ojos centellaron al ver como su tono seductor no le era indiferente a la Haruno al verla sonrojarse ligeramente.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─se fue por la tangente ella rehuyendo a esos ojos ónix que comenzaron a ponerla nerviosa.

─ Ya lo oíste, de rodillas ─señaló el piso frente a él viéndola como hace unas horas ella veía a las personas de aquella fila.

¡Era broma cierto! ¡Cierto! ¡Porque no contestan!

La boca de Sakura se abrió ligeramente sin dejar de verlo absorta. Ese imbécil NO podía estar hablando en cerio, ella no iba a humillarse ante él. No ni que estuviera loca. Sus jades se entrecerraron con ira contenida sin dejar de ver esa expresión de baboso que tenia ¡la estaba esperando el muy imbécil!

Vio de reojo con disimulo a su alrededor, la gente iba y venía en sus asuntos pero aun así hacer algo así no solo era humillante sino también vergonzoso. ¿Que no era el hombre el que debería hacer eso? Y aun mas importante su orgullo se iría a la mierda si lo hacía.

Tal vez regresar a Canadá no era tan malo

─ ¡_maldición! ¡Vamos Sakura si no lo haces no solo tu orgullo se irá a la mierda si no también tu vida! _

─ creo que no me mereces ─se jactó el Uchiha sin dejar esa egocéntrica sonrisa que la hizo morderse una mejilla con enojo.

Suspiró rendida. Reunió toda la dignidad que tenia para verlo a la cara como la fuerte y decidida mujer que era. Bien si tenía que hacerlo por su trabajo entonces lo haría, guardó su teléfono y se preparo para protagonizar la más bizarra escena de su vida. Le tendió la mano al chico y este la tomó ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio al bajar y así poder arrodillarse ante él.

─ ¿Satisfecho? ¿Te gusta? ─insinuó irónica y con amargura al verse así ante él, totalmente bajo su merced.

─ no sabes cuánto ─le sonrió galante metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón expectante.

La peli rosa tragó en seco y ocultando su mirada pero no el sonrojo que la comenzó a inundar mascullo atropelladamente su declaración.

─ Tecasasconmigo

Una negra ceja se alzó incrédula seguida de un bufido burlesco.

─ puedes hacerlo mejor Haruno

─ ¿te casas conmigo? ─esta vez fue fuerte, claro, mordazmente

─ No ─espetó el ¡se estaba haciendo el difícil! Sakura no lo podía creer hasta donde quería llegar ese hombre ¡A caso quería que le lambiera los zapatos o que! ¿Por dios que clase de monstruo estuvo trabajando para ella estos últimos dos años? ─Dilo con franqueza

La sacó de sus pensamientos Sasuke ¿quería franqueza?

¡Pues franqueza le iba a dar!

─ Sasuke ─comenzó con extrema dulzura casi mortal─ Dulce dulce Sasuke ─acentuó de mas el dulce uniendo sus manos como si estuviese pidiendo una plegaria.

─ Tienes mi atención ─casi suelta una carcajada al verla hacer todo eso.

─ ¿Por favor serias tan gentil de ser mi esposo? ─el sonrojó extremo que la invadió no fue precisamente fingido y es que en su vida la habian visto de una forma tan… intensa.

─ Hmnp ─fue su escueta respuesta para después agregar con inconformidad─ No me agradó tu sarcasmo pero lo hare

─ Si ─festejó ella agotada tras un suspiro de alivio al perecer la tortura había terminado.

─ Te veo mañana

─ bien ─accedió ella viendo a Sasuke sacar una mano de su bolsillo y creyendo que la ayudaría aponerse de pie, estiró la suya para tomarla. Que estúpida debió haberse visto cuando antes de tomar la mano del peli negro este la retiró de su alcance provocando que la suya fuera a dar al piso.

Más que indignada se levantó con algo de esfuerzo para no caer y verse aun más estúpida sacudiendo la falda a la altura de sus rodillas donde se había arrugado y llenado de polvo. Ese maldito Uchiha era imposible, hasta ahora nunca le había hecho tales cosas ni cerca, en realidad era feo estar del otro lado eso sin duda.

Pero algo le había dejado este reciente acontecimiento, dos en verdad; si juegas con un Uchiha no sales impune y esos egocéntricos especímenes además de tener un ego y orgullo incontable son peligrosos y en extremo Vengativos.

Dos cosas muy importantes que jamás olvidaría junto a la primera vez que un hombre la dejaba hay en el piso y con su orgullo haciéndola de alfombra.

…

•□°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°□•

…

*******************************************************REVIEWS******************************************************

HOLA AKI REPORTANDOME DE NUEVO!

Jejeje y ahora le tocó sufrir a Saku!

Me alegra mucho que más personas se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia. Jejeje cuando veo sus reviews me dan más ganas de escribir eso no lo duden!

Bueno ya hablando del Cap. que les ha parecido? A mí en lo personal me ha gustado como ha girado la situación, Sasuke se ha puesto las pilas y ahora él es quien parece dominar la situación. Jajaja si el muy malvado ya consiguió lo que tanto quería y ahora que no es más el asistente/secretario ¿cómo influenciara esto en sus vidas? obviamente ya no le va a aguantar nada a Sakura y esta ¿se tendrá que aguantar? ¿Serian capaces de renunciar a sus trabajos? Naaaa lo dos son demasiado ambiciosos ¿no creen?

Jejeje en fin ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido al igual que agradezco los anteriores:

**Edgyuli**

**DULCECITO311 **(ke gusto encontrarnos de nuevo :) )

**Msdupree22 **(aki la conti espero sigas comentándome)

(cuanto con tu apoyo ya sabes cualquier cosa asmela saber XD)

**moontl uchiha **(graxias por unirte a nosotros :) ajala y sigas por aki)

**inesUchiha **(me alegra ke te este gustando. PD: se ve ke eres bien lokita XD)

Muchas gracias por apoyarme, espero les siga gustando como va y ojala aguantes todos los que faltan XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.:

"**los Kennedy de Alaska"**

YA SALE ITA-KUN ***¬***


End file.
